halflifemodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Error
Requirements: Half-Life 2, Half-Life 2: Episode One, Half-Life 2: Episode Two * Released Date: 08 February 2010 * Author: hlssmod.net (Half-Life 2: Short Stories) Episode One The death of the Nihilanth threw the Xenian army into disarray, and the subsequent portal storms stranded many on Earth in the wake of Combine occupation. After once more having to endure existence beneath the totalitarian boot of their cosmic nemesis, they have searched for a way out. Now, buried in the heart of a dilapidated university, they’ve found it. In Human Error, relish the opportunity to join Civil Protection and stop the Xenians from ever finding peace! Step into the jack boots of Anders, and follow his story through a moral quagmire of thinly disguised genocide and raging psychotics. Vortigaunts, Alien Grunts and Controllers stand in your way from dashing the hopes of an entire civilisation, but worry not: you have at your disposal all the perks of the Combine empire. Step into the APC, equip your manhack and stand side-by-side with equally disgruntled traitors to the human race, Eloise, Noah and Larson. In-Game Information Weapons Melee * Stunstick * Crowbar Pistols * USP Match * .357 Magnum * Machine Pistol (Alyxgun) Primary Weapons * H&K MP-7 * SPAS-12 Shotgun * Combine Assault Rifle * Combine Sniper Rifle * Rocket Powered Grenade Launcher Manhacks * Manhacks Explosives * Frag Grenades * Smoke Grenades Characters / Allies * Elouise * Noah * Larson * Olivia * Civil Protection * City Scanners * Manhacks * Combine Cameras * Ceiling Turrets * Combine Turrets * Combine Dropships * Combine Helicopters * Combine Soldiers (mostly dead) * Stalker Enemies * Vortigaunts * Resistance Soldiers * Resistance Medics * Xenian Grunts * Xenian Controllers * Hacked Combine Cameras * Hacked Ceiling Turrets * Hacked Ground Turrets * Headcrabs * Zombies Vehicles = Combine APC = * buggy code is a ch_createjeep * jalopy code is a ch_createjalopy * airboat code is a ch_createairboat Human Error Co-Op Human Error is a co-op, that takes place with the four main characters fighting Rebels, and Xenians by protecting Combine interfaces, and possibly other missions. It is unknown if this is a canon, or non-canon to the story of Human Error. The Co-op was beta released on Feb 18, 2010. For more info go on their website (link below). In-Game Information NPCs * Anders * Noah * Elouise * Larson * Alyx Vance * Dog * Resistance Soldiers * Vortigaunts * Xenian Grunts * Xenian Controllers * Antlions * Combine Advisor Pods * Leeches (in ocean) * Poison Headcrabs Weapons * Stunstick * USP Match Pistol * H&K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun * SPAS-12 Shotgun * Combine Assault Rifle * Energy Orbs * SMG Grenades * Grenades * .357 Magnums * Combine Sniper Rifle * Rocket Launcher * Manhacks * Medkit Episode Two Unfortunately, the possibility of an Episode Two has been canceled by the team in favor of another mod they're working on, From Earth. Links * HLSSmod Website Category:HL2 Mods Category:Singleplayer Mods Category:Mods Category:Released Mods